Lips Are Moving
Lips Are Moving Lyrics Zoey and Chyanne: If your lips are movin, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby If your lips are movin, If your lips are movin If your lips are movin, I said you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby Izzy (with Hunter): Boy, look at me in my face Tell me that you're not just about this bass You really think I could be replaced Nah, (I come from outer space) And I'm a classy girl, I'mma hold it up You're full of something but (it ain't love) And what we got, straight overdue (Go find somebody new) Hunter: You can buy me diamond earrings and deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny But I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye, bye-bye-bye Izzy and Hunter (Zoey and Chyanne): I know you're lyin' (Lyin') Cause your lips are movin' (movin') Tell me do you think I'm dumb? I might be young (young), but I ain't stupid (stupid) Talking around in circles (with your tongue) I gave you bass (bass), You gave me sweet talk (sweet talk) Saying how I'm your number one (one) But I know you lie (lie) Cause your lips are movin (movin') Baby don't you know I'm done? (done) Zoey and Chyanne: If your lips are movin, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby If your lips are movin, If your lips are movin If your lips are movin, I said you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby Hunter (with Izzy): Hey baby don't you bring them tears Cause it's (too late, too late baby) You only love me when you're here You're so (two-faced, two-faced babe) Hunter: You can buy me diamond earrings and deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny But I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye, bye-bye-bye Izzy and Hunter (Zoey and Chyanne): I know you're lyin' (Lyin') Cause your lips are movin' (movin') Tell me do you think I'm dumb? I might be young (young), but I ain't stupid (stupid) Talking around in circles (with your tongue) I gave you bass (bass), You gave me sweet talk (sweet talk) Saying how I'm your number one (one) But I know you lie (lie) Cause your lips are movin (movin') Baby don't you know I'm done? Zoey and Chyanne (Izzy): (Come on say) If your lips are movin, (hey) (with Izzy: then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby) If your lips are movin, If your lips are movin (Alright now, I wanna hear ya'll singing with me) If your lips are movin, I said you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby Izzy (Zoey and Chyanne): I know you're lyin' (Hunter: Whoo) (Lyin') Cause your lips are movin' (movin') Tell me do you think I'm dumb? (Hunter: Heeey) I might be young (young), but I ain't stupid (Hunter: Nooo) (stupid) Talking around in circles (and Hunter: with your tongue) Izzy and Hunter (Zoey and Chyanne): I gave you bass (bass), You gave me sweet talk (sweet talk) Saying how I'm your number one (one) But I know you lie (lie) Cause your lips are movin (movin') Baby don't you know I'm done? Video Category:Songs Category:Season 8 Songs